Unwanted Curse
by iratebunny
Summary: Streamfeather has a curse that she hates, but she has to make important decisions to have a better life. Rewritten and was once called From Birth to Death: Streamfeather's Life.
1. Prolouge

Notice: Do I even need to say/type it?

Welcome to the rewritten... Unwanted Curse! (Rewritten because I deleted it, but a reviewer asked me to write more.)

That's a pretty dumb title, because why would cats want curses? If you want to, you can suggest a title.

I'm sorry if I "used" a character's name you made up. (Great minds think alike!)

* * *

Bright morning sunshine danced their way in as Streamfeather sat with her four ever impatient kits. She groomed her black and white fur (that looked a bit golden because of the sunlight) while listening to the kits' squabbles.

"Mother, tell us a story!" Cloverkit squeaked. Her pale body was jerking wildly in excitement. Cloverkit's wide green eyes begged for what she basically lived for.

"Yeah, the one when you met Father," Daisykit sighed dreamily. Branchkit snickered. Before he knew it though, his angry sister sent a mound of dirt to Branchkit's once clean pelt. Daisykit was well known for her romantic sighs and mood swings.

"_I _want to hear how you fought MossClan," objected Branchkit. He was the nosy, teasing, and mean kit that Streamfeather _had _to have.

"No!" whined Weedkit, who everyone thought complained too much, but was the only sensible one."Tell us about some other battles. We heard you fighting against MossClan too many times."

"Calm down and stop yelling you four. I could hear you screaming all the way on the other side of camp. When you're an apprentice, you'll never catch prey like that." Streamfeather's mate, Shadeheart, stood in the entrance to the nursery, blocking the sunlight from coming in. "Streamfeather will gladly tell you her whole life if you behave nicely."

"We're good!" Cloverkit, Daisykit, Branchkit, and Fogkit mewed while frantically trying to sit up straight.

"Good," Streamfeather smiled proudly, her gray eyes shining. "Now I can begin."

* * *

Ha! I feel bad for Streamfeather. She has an overly excited kit (Cloverkit), a moon-struck rabbit (Daisykit), an annoying badger (Branchkit), and a whining fly (Fogkit). The chapters will get longer because what _do_ you put in a prologue?


	2. Birth and Banned

Note: I don't own Warriors

In the middle I'm skipping some days because they are not important. Yell at me all you want, but unless you want a hundred chapter story, it's staying like this.

* * *

Grayfern's body shook with pain; her kits were almost coming. She wasn't giving birth until noon, or so Dewnose had said. Every breath she took made her insane with madness. She would rather die than go through this. Only the thought that her kit's lives depended on her kept Grayfern alive.

"G-Get me D-Dewnose, Spikeclaw," Grayfern feebly mewed. Spikeclaw immediately obeyed, knowing what danger his mate was in. For what seemed a lifetime, Dewnose finally appeared with a small bundle of herbs.

"Here, this will help you," Dewnose put down her small pack of borage leaves and thyme. Without a word, Grayfern munched on the herbs and stared into space.

Spikeclaw sighed sadly. Grayfern was no longer her energetic and chipper self. She had been too absorbed in her memories since Dewnose told her that she was having kits. He decided that worrying was not the best thing to do all morning. Hunting would take his mind off Grayfern. His apprentice, Lavenderpaw, normally got his spirits up and was the most sympathetic cat he could think of. They would certainly catch some more prey to add to the two lonely mice in the fresh-kill pile.

"Lavenderpaw, we're going hunting," Spikeclaw announced in front of the well sheltered den. The excited tan tabby came bouncing out with her tail twitching happily. Her sparkling blue eyes looked side-to-side as if she was looking for prey.

"Hey, watch it!" growled Eaglepaw. The fierce tabby's temper was unpredictable, and he was known to be rebellious.

"Don't mind grumpy Eaglepaw," Lavenderpaw winked. "He's jealous that I'm hunting, and he's not."

Eaglepaw glared at Lavenderpaw and went inside the den.

"Lets get going," Spikeclaw yawned. Before he even finished his three word sentence, Lavenderpaw shot through the camp entrance. Rolling his eyes, Spikeclaw followed her scent trail to Rose Bush.

Rose Bush was located directly behind the MossClan camp. Birds such as robins, sparrows, ravens, and blue jays came to eat the sweet petals that fell from the roses. It was perfect for prey. Even in leaf-bare, the beautiful roses were blooming and falling.

When Spikeclaw found Lavenderpaw, she already caught two robins. By the time the sun was in the sky, together they had three robins, two sparrows, one raven, and three blue jays. It took them three trips to get all the fresh-kill in camp.

Spikeclaw glanced up at the sun, and immediately decided to visit his mate. As he got closer, there was no squeaking of newborn kits, just gloomy silence. The worried tom rushed in to see what was wrong. Grayfern's sobs broke the eerie silence.

"What's the matter?" demanded Spikeclaw. Dewnose looked up at Spikeclaw, as if just noticing him.

"Great StarClan," whispered Dewnose. "Before you came in, Grayfern had her kits."

"What is so bad about that?" scoffed Spikeclaw. "It's only the birth of kits."

"I didn't finish," Dewnose pointed out. "Only one was living with gray eyes, the other four died."

"What!" Spikeclaw was shocked. "Why did you let the four die?"

"Stop interrupting me," Dewnose was almost lost her patience."The kits are a bad omen. Greenstar is banning Grayfern from Mossclan. She is leaving when the sun goes down."

"We will test if the kit is able to survive without any food or water for three days," Greenstar stood in the nursery, her tail swishing back and forth. "If it can, it will be trained as a warrior. If it can't, we will kill it, unless it is already dead."

"I'm going with Grayfern if you are banning her," Spikeclaw narrowed his angered eyes.

"Very well then," Greenstar's gaze met Spikeclaw's. "You will be sorry."

"You will be sorry," retorted Spikeclaw. With that, he stalked back to his den.

Three days later, the deputy, Foxtail, stalked into camp with a kit in his jaws. Cats stared at the small kit dumbly as he padded by. He stopped at the medicine cat's den and dropped the lump of fur off. Dewnose hurried to bring it in the more sheltered place in the back. It was five sunrises before the small kit fully recovered.

When the kit went back to the nursery, Larkmist took the kit in and named it Streamkit in remembrance of Grayfern's fondness of water, since she was a great friend of hers. Larkmist was a silver tabby with dark green eyes. her kits were born and they were only half a moon older.

* * *

People! Rewiew! Flame, concrit, whatever! (Just don't flame me unless you have a good reason)


End file.
